Beauty and a Beat
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Hollywood's sweetheart and star of Fairy Tail Music is pushed to make a song with lady killer, Sting Eucliffe, who has made it his mission to tarnish Lucy's innocence. Collab with Erisse. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Herro! SaphireBlue here, doing a collab with the lovely, talented, and fellow StiCy lover, Erisse! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**For those of you reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, I hope you love this story! Anyways, enjoy!**

**I love you to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family? _

_I haven't seen them in a while._

Lucy Heartfilia watched the screen, as an image of a man walking in cold snow appeared. Then came her face, singing the song.

"So, Erza," Lucy's sweet and gentle began as she watched the video, "Tell me the success of this song."

She was wearing a deep red tank top, to match the long red hair of her best friend and recording agent. She paired it up with high waisted shorts and nude colored pumps, her lips curving into a smile.

"Shush," Erza's rough yet kind voice said. "Watch the video, then I'll tell you."

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die. _

_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying,_

_"I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

Lucy thought about the song, and her inspiration. It was just another relationship that didn't go her way. A relationship where sexual desires had once again, become the priority. It always was when it came to men. Jake was just no exception.

An image of her sitting on her bed, her eyes filled with remorse appeared on the screen. Then an image of the actor, sitting on the park benches, cupping his upset face in his hands.

"No but honestly Erza, tell me," Lucy said once again, excitement filling her. She wanted to so desperately know the success of the song.

"Why can't you just wait and enjoy the song?" Erza asked with fake frustration. Lucy was always like this whenever she released a new hit. It always made her excited beyond belief, considering her songs were always a hit. Though this time, Erza knew that the blond would be slightly disappointed.

She looked at Lucy's big brown orbs, and slightly chuckled. She realized that when Lucy got the news, she would only be more motivated. To do better.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind _

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

She was back in the kitchen, desperately using the wall for assistance to stand. Instantly after, there was an image of Lucy looking outside the window, desperately hoping the love of her life would come back.

Lucy took her eyes off the screen, this time staring Erza deeply in the eyes when she tried to plea for more attention.

"Come on Erza, just tell me. Number one on the billboards charts or what?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Can we just enjoy the music video first?" Erza asked, already realizing he answer.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, _

_So good to me, so right _

_And how you held me in your arms that September night – _

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

Multiple images of both Lucy and the male lead appeared on the screen. Since the windows had become open, snow filled the bedroom she was in, as the man continued to walk in an undetermined direction. The images changed from Lucy in the bedroom, to the man, to Lucy in a bath tub, back to the man. The song showed the sadness both parties felt over the split.

"Erza, please," Lucy pleaded, hoping to know the results of her song. She took so much pride when writing the song _Back to December_ so she really wanted to know.

Erza sighed a deep sigh, "You won't let me enjoy the acting, will you?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nope, not at all," Lucy giggled, "Results now!" Lucy demanded, hoping the scarlet haired beauty would hurry up.

"Alright," Erza pulled up her phone, tapping a few buttons before speaking again, "In tenth place, this week on the billboards top 100 _Blurred Lines_, by Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell; in ninth place, Ariana Grande featuring Mac Miller with _The way_; Selena Gomez's _Come and Get it_ is in eighth; _Just Give me a Reason_ is in seventh by the lovely and talented, Miss Pink; Justin Timberlake's _Mirrors_is in sixth; _Heart Attack_ By Demi Lovato is in fifth; _Stay_By Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko is in fourth; third is _Get Lucky_ by Daft Punk; and second," Erza let out a deep sigh, "is Lucy Heartfilia's _Back to December_." She paused, scanning the blond's shocked face. The worst part about this week's top ten wasn't that Lucy wasn't in first but rather, who sang the first place song.

"And w-who's in first?" Lucy stuttered, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes,

"Sting Eucliffe, with _Wet_," Erza paused, seeing the anger fill Lucy's eyes. "Speaking of Sting Eucliffe," Erza began seeing as now is the best time to break the news to her, "Fairy Tail Music has made an agreement with Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic to have our best star work with their best. By the looks of this top ten, you and Sting are the best so," Erza saw Lucy take a deep breath in and out, waiting for the reaction Lucy was going to give, "You have to make a song with Sting Eucliffe."

"No," Lucy said simply, not changing her angry expression.

"You have to, Lucy. We must stick to our word. Our promise," Erza told her, putting an emphasis on the term promise.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked knowing that she never breaks a promise. "Fine, whatever. I'll make a song with the perverted alien."

* * *

_Can you be my doctor? _

_Can you fix me up? _

_Can you wipe me down? _

_So I can lick you up _

_Make you give it up, Give it up_

The song began. Sting Eucliffe smirked at the sight of the music video. "I love this music video. Those girls, god damn!" Sting's smirk widened, remembering the filming process.

"We all know how much enjoyed this music video," Sting's black haired, red eyed brother and agent replied.

"I can't help it if the girls are willing to give me anything I want," Sting chuckled. "At least they were good at what they do."

"Sting, I really hope you used protection," His agent replied.

"Rogue, do I look like I'm stupid? Of course I used protection. The last thing I want is to have a baby mama," Sting said, matter of factually.

"At least you're not a fool," Rogue said, not changing his stoic voice.

_I just wanna get you wet wet (wet, wet, wet, wet, wet) _

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, for me mami _

_Can you drip, drip, drip,_

Sting laughed, as images of multiple, highly attractive women appeared on the screen. "They are fucking sexy," Sting commented on the women.

"Sting, you remember our meeting with Fairy Tail Music, right?" He reminded his brother. Despite them being brothers, their appearances were completely opposites. Sting's spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes were complete opposites of Rogue's black hair that typically messy and goes down to cover his eye.

"Oh yeah!" Sting beamed with excitement, "Who is their best?" Sting asked, remembering the deal.

_I'm in between your lips _

_Like a cigarette _

_She wanna quit _

_But she wanna make it, make it, make it wet_

The song continued to, as images of multiple women appeared around the shirtless Sting.

"Well, I hope you realize it isn't exactly what you were hoping," Rogue began, knowing that Sting would be completely annoyed with who he had to work with.

"Out with it Rogue! What did they tell you?" Sting asked in urgency.

Rogue sighed, "Lucy Heartfilia. She has sold the most ever records for the company last week, with an outstanding 350 million. Her newest song, _Back to December_ hit second on the billboard's top 100, just under you. She is at her peak of success."

"Who, that cry baby? She writes a song every time someone breaks up with her. She hasn't undergone a recent break up, and she already wrote her songs for Jake. How the fuck will she sing if she has no inspiration. Wait, I have to make a song with the cry baby of the music industry?" Sting's scattered thoughts came out all at once. He was annoyed. How could he make a song with someone who was a complete opposite? It just didn't make any sense.

"Sting, be a little more open minded. They are in the building right now. You have a meeting with the singer and her agent in 10 minutes," Rogue stared at Sting, whose white dress shirt was unbuttoned. He had the habit of showing off his abs. His blue jean shorts just barely covered his lower body. Sting had the habit of wearing his pants down low.

"And button up your shirt," Rogue said, adjusting his black dress shirt's collar.

"Maybe I can change the prude with my body," Sting smirked again. After seeing Rogue's glare, he sighed, "Still not buttoning it up, you dick."

A knocking was heard from Rogue's office, causing Rogue to get up and answer the door. Before opening the door he said, "That must be them."

Once the door opened, a girl with long red hair appeared with a beautiful blond, whose hair was done in light curls. She had a blush on her cheeks when she looked at the shirtless Sting.

"Like what you see?" Sting said with his signature smirk when he noticed the blond was staring at him.

"Is this the professionalism at Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic? Get dressed sir," the red head said in a stern voice. She was wearing a professional looking dress. It was light teal, and hugged her body's curves.

Rogue rolled his eyes, as he made his way to the two women, holding his right hand out for a shake, "Please don't mind Sting. He is very…" Rogue glared at Sting before saying, "Obnoxious." Rogue's words earned a laugh from his friend.

Erza shook hands with Rogue, while introducing herself, "I'm Erza, Lucy Heartfilia's agent. By the looks of it, you must be Rogue Cheney."

"Yes, I am this idiot's agent and brother," Rogue said with such seriousness in his voice.

Lucy giggled at it, "I love how you can say that with such a serious voice," Lucy laughed.

"Shall we proceed with the meeting?" Rogue began, leading the women to a table, with four chairs set around it.

"Yes, I believe that would be best," Erza replied, keeping the professionalism in her voice.

Lucy sat down beside Erza, across Sting, who kept staring at her. This caused the blond to turn her head away, in attempt to cover the blush.

"Nice shirt," Sting said, staring at the cleavage it revealed while keeping his voice smooth.

"Thank you," Lucy replied with a genuine smile, not realizing where Sting was looking.

Rogue cleared his throat, earning the attention of the two blonds, "So as you know, you two are two of the biggest stars in the music industry and both Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic and Fairy Tail Music agreed to have our best make a song with one another. After this week's total album sales came out, we have noticed that both Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe are the best in the industry, so as the deal states, you two must create a song together," Rogue began, never changing the expression in his face.

"But, what we never told you is that if your song ends up being a success, then you two must tour together," Erza said, earning a groan from Sting. "And would you please tame that animal," Erza told Rogue in frustration.

"Oh I can show you an animal," Sting smirked, "A tiger to be precise."

While smacking the back of Sting's head, Rogue continued, "So you two must work together, every day from nine to five, in attempts to make this song down to every lyric. You will also be making a music video for it once it has been composed."

"Weekends off, right?" Lucy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Unfortunately not," Erza told Lucy, whose face fell in disappointment.

"I have better things to do then spend time with—" but before Sting could finish his sentence, he earned a hard smack to the back of his head, once again. "I can't wait," Sting said sarcastically while gritting his teeth.

"So starting tomorrow, you will meet here, at nine," Erza told the two performers, getting a nod of approval from Lucy and an annoyed look from Sting.

* * *

**Chapter one, Complete! Look on Wednesday for chapter two! I hope you like it so far.**

**PS I do not own Back to December, Taylor Swift does. Snoop Dogg owns Wet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna! ^^ What do you get when two Sticy fanatics meet? An alliance to write a sexy StiCy! We hope you will like our story! ^^ Thank you Arei-chan/xxSaphireBluexx for doing this with me!**

**- Erisse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own the songs used in this story.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was in Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic building at exactly 9 in the morning to collaborate with Sting Eucliffe. She was wearing a pale pink floral sweetheart neckline dress, white cardigan and teal t-strap pumps. When she entered the room assigned to them, she met Rogue.

"Good morning." Lucy greeted.

"Morning. Where is Erza?" Rogue asked.

"She said she's coming here later. Where is Eucliffe?" she wondered.

"He'll be here any moment now. Why don't you listen to some of his songs while we're waiting? It will help to get to know each other's music."

"Okay." Lucy agreed and sat down on the loveseat couch.

Rogue made a playlist of Sting's songs on the computer and hit 'play'. The speakers on the room blared.

_Here we are all alone in this room_

_Girl I know where to start_

_And what are we gonna do_

_I'll take my time_

_We'll be all night girl_

_So get ready babe_

_I got plans for me and you_

_It ain't my first time but baby girl_

_We can pretend_

_Hey let's bump and grind tonight_

_We'll never end_

_Let me take you down_

_I really wanna take you down_

_And show you what I'm about_

_Can I take you now?_

_Your body, body oh_

_Your body, body up and down_

Lucy heard this song before. Some of her female friends gushed over it last year, they even showed her a video of Sting performing the song live. Lucy imagined Sting singing in front of her. Dancing the song's official choreography. Her cheeks reddened.

The next song was played.

_I'll be putting it down in a minute_

_How long will it take before your screaming my name, oh baby _

_We should rip off our clothes and get naked _

_I'll be like oh yeah! You'll be like oh yeah! _

_Partying down bumping here making us sweat _

_Put her little pedicure up on my chest _

_And we gon' sweat, sweat, sweat _

_I'll be like oh yeah! You'll be oh yeah! _

_Making us sweat_

Lucy imagined Sting ripping his shirt off and showing his perfectly toned body that she glimpsed yesterday. She shook her head to get the dumb images out of her head.

_Let me treat that body like a playground _

_From the top of the slide to the merry go round _

_Don't stop till you get enough _

_Till your eyes roll back and your legs lock up _

_Ooh wee I know you like that feeling when I'm killing _

_That kitty kat kat and I break your back_

_And you lose your breath like a cardiac _

_Must be that sex maniac in me _

_Gotta hit it one time or maybe three _

_You know that I gotta make it hotter than a hundred degrees_

_Tell me one thing_

_In the morning when you wake up_

_What you wanna do_

_Yo quiero hacer el amor with nobody else but you-_

The door opened to reveal Sting looking like he was God's gift to women. He looked dashing in a navy blue shirt and black jeans. He was singing along to his song. He sang the next lines looking at Lucy intensely while he walked towards her.

_I told you lady that I'm gonna love you so right _

_Let me touch that body in the places_

_That nobody has ever touched before_

Sting was comfortably sitting beside Lucy on the loveseat now. She moved to the edge of the seat while she glared at him. Sting continued to sing while he stared at her with amusement.

_I wanna treat you like a queen _

_I wanna love you tonight _

_Sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes_

_Let me know if you're down to ride _

"Why are your songs are all about sex? Don't you know anything else?" Lucy scoffed

"Because that's my favorite thing to do." Sting smirked

Lucy blushed at his blunt reply.

Sting thought that she looked gorgeous blushing. He wanted to make the color deeper. He wondered what her love face is. There's a high chance that no one knows it yet. He remembered one of her exes telling the press that she was frigid that's why the relationship ended. He planned to crack her shield, with his looks and skills he could tempt a nun. He dared say he succeeded twice now. He chuckled. Target locked: Lucy Heartfilia.

"You probably haven't experienced it yet, no? I can teach you." Sting taunted.

"Shut up." Lucy muttered and looked away from him.

"Enough, Sting." Rogue said.

Sting chuckled. "So what are you doing listening to my songs if you don't like it?" Sting questioned.

"It was Rogue's idea."

"Now you're going to listen to Lucy's music." Rogue said as he played some of Lucy's songs.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Sting laughed. "What the fuck is this? Prince and princess crap. What are you fifteen?"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear that from you. You're the one who sings crap!" Lucy fumed.

_You should have said no_

_You should have gone home_

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should have known that word_

_About what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should have been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me_

"Oh who was your inspiration for this song? I know about your latest hit, it's for Jake right?" Sting chided.

"None of your business."

"Would you write a song about _our _breakup?" Sting teased.

"That is never going to happen." Lucy swore in annoyance.

"Do you wanna bet on it?" Sting provoked her even more.

Lucy ignored Sting and turned to Rogue. "Sheesh. Rogue can you please silence your kid brother."

"Listen to her_, my kid brother_." Rogue smirked.

"Don't call me a kid. I'm only younger by a year!" Sting defended.

"Stop blabbing kiddie." Lucy smiled in triumph.

Sting looked at her menacingly.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to talk to Jiemma." Rogue declared "Start working on your song."

Rogue walked to the door and left the two of them.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, not daring to look at the sexy devil beside her. She figured it will be a waste of her time if they just ignored each other. So she started on why she was here in the first place.

"What are we going to sing about?" Lucy asked.

"Sex." Sting replied.

"NO." Lucy objected.

"Sex. If you don't have anything to contribute, I told you I can teach you. Let's start by taking off your clothes and bend over for me." Sting said seductively.

Lucy glared at him and gritted her teeth in anger. "I'm calling sexual harassment on you if you don't shut up."

"It's not harassment if you _like_ it." Sting teased.

"Pig. All the people in the music industry and I have to be stuck with you." Lucy ranted.

"Just your luck, number two." Sting said.

"Number two?" Lucy gave him a confused expression.

"My single 'Wet' is number one on the charts. Your song for Jake is number two." Sting snickered.

"Funny." Lucy deadpanned.

"Yeah." Sting smirked.

"Let's be serious. I won't sing about sex."

"I won't sing about a crappy love story."

"Let's sing about life then."

"My life is sex."

"Would you stop with the sex? I said I'm not singing anything hinting that!"

"But that's my life. I do it every day, I think about it every day. I'm thinking about doing it with you now." Sting taunted.

"Fantasize about me later. I want to start something today so we can quickly finish this deal."

"My fantasies will be real in no time."

"Quit it. Let's sing about life, dreams, experience, struggle, or something."

"I have a lot of _experience_. Let me share it to you."

Lucy reached her limit. They would go nowhere with this bastard like this. She walked out of the room fast.

"Hey where are you going?" Lucy heard Sting as she slammed the door shut

She decided to leave even if it was still before lunch time. Erza would be furious with her but she could not handle that perverted bastard anymore. She would try to talk to Fairy Tail about backing out from this.

* * *

**Tell us your thoughts about our story ^^**  
**Would you like a bit of Rogue x Erza?**  
**What sexy songs would you like to hear Sting perform?**  
**See you again on Chapter 4! XD**  
**- Erisse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic. All the credit goes to the respective artist!**

**xxSaphireBluexx here (aka Arei-chan) Guess what! Today is Saturday! That means, I'm posting chapter three! Yay!**

**Oh also! NaLu moment in the latest Fairy Tail chapter! I do ship GrayLu in the manga/anime (even though they are starting to become a crack pairing) but the NaLu was beautiful. Hey! Hiro Mashima is posting 3 chapters next Friday! Awesome! HIRO HIRO HIRO! DON'T FORGET THE STICY MOMENTS! (or at least have them talk...like once?)**

**Ok, first thing's first, I have to say I found myself laughing throughout the entire chapter _Erisse_ wrote! So good! Sting really is a sexy devil, isn't he?**

**Also, a reader asked for the name of the songs so here they are! Add the link thing at the end of YouTube.  
****Songs from chapter 1:  
****Wet by Snoop Dogg: watch?v=-s3x6agtGXo (I would put the music video but it's dutty)  
Back to December by Taylor Swift: watch?v=QUwxKWT6m7U**

**Songs from Chapter two:  
Take you Down by Chris Brown: watch?v=sGLOE9LVNmc  
Sexy Lady by MC Magic ft DJ Kane: watch?v=9suWsbNH5yA  
Love Story by Taylor Swift: watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E  
Should've Said No by Taylor Swift: watch?v=N42hZQnXr3M**

**Songs from Chapter 3:  
Whistle by Flo Rida: watch?v=aS85AvLl9Ik  
Trading Places by Usher: watch?v=mJ87ofXk0so (Such a sexy song! *blushes*)**

**Anywho~~ Here's chapter three! I really hope you adore it as much as I adore you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Lucy groaned in frustration. Not only was it a Saturday where she had to wake up early, but her conversation with Makarov did not go as planned. She could not believe what he had told her.

**Flashback**

"Makarov, please. I feel violated working with Sting! All he can think about is sex. Isn't there any way we can just back out of this," Lucy stared at the tiny man with pleading eyes.

The elderly man stared at his superstar with stern eyes, "Honestly Lucy, no, we cannot back out of this. Lucy, just think about the amount of publicity this could bring us. Imagine how powerful our music company could become when you finish this song. Imagine the money!" His lips curled upwards.

"Please Master," she pouted. "I can't write a song about sex. We all know how out of character that is for me," she retorted.

"Why not learn how to? It would definitely increase your fan base," Makarov told her with a suggestive grin.

"Don't you think you're too old to think such perverted thoughts," Lucy asked, as she shifted around in her seat, staring across at the tiny man. His office was painted a light cream color, and had a few platinum CDs his company produced. The newest addition to his wall was Lucy's recent platinum record. The two were sitting across each other, with a desk between them.

"Lucy, I just think it might add some versatility to you," he said, smiling.

"So you're telling me that if it brings success, I should pretend to be a pervert?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"We all know it isn't who you are, but if it gets the job done, then maybe you should?" Makarov suggested, "And maybe if Eucliffe thinks you're a naughty girl, he will stop making you feel so uncomfortable."

"That isn't possible!" Lucy found herself raising her voice in anger.

She saw the owner of Fairy Tail Music sigh deeply, a frown forming on his face. "Just try your best, Lucy."

"And I can't get out of this?" She asked for a final time, hoping his answer would change.

"I'm sorry my child, the answer remains, no. Just do your best," He gave her a smile of reassurance.

**End Flashback**

So here she was, in Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic, in room 303, waiting for her singing partner to come in. She was 15 minutes early, which is quite rare for Lucy. Normally she was late, and would keep people waiting.

Today she was early due to the fact that she couldn't sleep. For some frustrating reason, the irritating blond pervert kept invading her thoughts. She decided to give more of his songs a listen, and couldn't get him out of her mind.

She looked around, observing the room. She had to admit whoever decorated the room had good taste. Painting the room light blue then pairing it with ocean themed paintings was perfect. The room was completed with a loveseat, sofa, and a large table. She turned on the music from her iPhone, listening to more of Sting's songs.

She listened to this song so many times in the past 24 hours, that she almost had it memorized. It amazed her how good his voice could be, when he actually tried. Since the room was empty, and she had 15 minutes to spare, she decided to sing out loud.

"_Girl, now take me home and get up in my Benz_

_Pour me up a shot and force me to the bed_

_I'm always on the top, tonight I'm on the bottom'_

_Cause we trading places_

_When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping'_

_Cause we trading places_

_No, put it on me, baby, till I say, ooh, wee_

_And tell to shut up before the neighbors hear me_

_This is how it feels when you do it like me_

_We're trading places"_

Lucy felt a blush creep to her cheeks at the lyrics of the song. She found herself imagining herself doing the things the song said. She knew the blush deepened, especially when she imagined herself on top of him, dominating his body.

Her eyes widened at the realization of her thoughts. She quickly switched the song, desperately trying to erase her thoughts. She checked her phone for the time, seeing that it was 8:50. She sighed deeply bored. She turned off her music and began to play Candy Crush. She heard the door open, but didn't dare keep her eyes off her phone screen, hoping she could finally reach level 100 in the game.

"Lucy, you're early," Rogue said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," she shrugged as she continued to play.

"I would like to apologise about my brother's behavior yesterday," Rogue said, maintaining the professionalism in his voice. Not only did he sound professional, but he looked the part, wearing a plain white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"I should deal with it, we did make an agreement," Lucy replied, as she turned off her phone and tried to force a smile on her face.

When the door slammed open, Lucy knew it could only be one person; Erza. When she walked in, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Erza was paired a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, perfectly matching Rogue.

"Lucy, what are you wearing?" the red head blurted out, staring at the blond. Lucy wore blue jeans, with suspenders crossing at the back. She matched it with a sexy bright blue tube top and a cute, navy blue loosely done tie. Her outfit accentuated her curves.

"Makarov said something about being a naughty girl," Lucy relied with a blush.

"You should just be yourself," Rogue told her kindly.

"I mean, I could do that, or I could try to show your brother that he doesn't have to _teach_ me anything," Lucy replied in a cold voice.

"But Lucy, you would be giving a false image of yourself," Erza told her with concern. "One more thing Lucy, do not forget to keep your professionalism. The last thing you're supposed to do is barge out half an hour into a job," The recording agent told the blond, with fierce eyes.

"Y-yes Erza," Lucy stammered, already knowing that she was stuck with this song.

"As soon as Sting comes, Erza and I must leave in order to discuss important details about the track and potential tours between you two," Rogue said in a stoic voice.

"So I'm stuck with the perverted alien?" Lucy said with a pout, not realizing that Sting had entered the room.

"I am not a pervert, I am simply open about my enjoyment of getting it in," Sting said, with a smirk appearing upon his face.

"And you better respect Lucy," Erza gave Sting a harsh glare, which he simply shrugged off.

"Oh, I won't do anything she doesn't like," he winked.

"We'll be back by lunch. You better have the theme of your song chosen by then!" Erza threatened the two blonds as both she and Rogue walked out.

Lucy sighed, as Sting made his way towards the loveseat comfortably sitting beside her. Lucy gave him a harsh glare, still annoyed at his behavior from the day before.

"You realize Erza was about to butcher me because of you?" she told Sting in a cold voice.

"Maybe you shouldn't have run away," Sting replied with a smirk.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy violating me, I wouldn't have left," Lucy glared at him.

"Maybe if you weren't so scared of sex, you wouldn't have felt so weird," Sting argued. Sure he wanted to change her, but she sure was getting on his nerves.

"It has nothing to do with fear! I just don't want to have it until I'm ready!" Lucy yelled as her anger took over.

"And why aren't you ready? You're ripe," Sting purred as his eyes trailed down to her chest.

Lucy used her right hand and placed it under his chin, tilting it up to look her in the eye, "How about you stop looking at me as a piece of meat, or a cherry, or an apple, or whatever the hell you see me as and we just work on this song! I don't like you, you don't like me. The faster we finish the song the better!" Lucy huffed out in annoyance.

"Who said I didn't like you?" Sting smirked, "I mean, I think you're prude, but that doesn't change the fact that you're hot as hell and I know how to appreciate that. And by the way you're dressed it's painfully obvious you know you have sex appeal."

Lucy sighed, moving from the loveseat to the sofa sitting there in defeat. There was nothing she could do to change the completely disgusting ways of this man. She was stuck with him. She wanted to find something they could agree on and write a song on that. Something. Anything. The last thing she was going to do was sing a song about Sting loosening up her buttons…

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what exactly she was thinking about. Since when was she such a pervert? Why, of all things, was she thinking about her begging Sting loosen up the buttons on her clothes?

"There must be something we agree on…" Lucy thought out loud.

"I think you're sexy," Sting pointed out.

"T-thanks," Lucy stuttered as a blush crept to her cheeks. _He just doesn't give up, does he?_ She thought to herself.

"And I think you're charming," Sting added, admiring how attractive she looks when she blushes.

"And…" He said as he got up to sit beside the blond, "I think that you're strong willed, especially to remain a virgin for 20 years." As the shade on her cheeks became brighter and brighter, Sting knew it was time to go in for the kill.

"And I think I'm pretty damn lucky to get the chance to work with someone as sexy as you," he said seductively. With that, Lucy could not think of any smart ass remark. She was left in her seat, completely flustered.

"And I think we should write a song about you," Sting said with a smile. He knew that his normal tactics for getting a girl wouldn't work, so this time he would have to bring a change. This time, he was going to give the innocent and loving boy act. This time, to make the goddess known as Lucy crack, he was going to win her with his words, not his good looks.

"A-about me?" Lucy stammered as the blush stayed glued onto her cheeks.

"Mhm," Sting purred into her ear.

"B-but, w-wouldn't that m-make me seem cocky?" Lucy mused, "How about we get to know each other, before we write a song? That way we can find something we can relate to," Lucy said, between deep breaths.

"Alright, maybe we should. How about coffee? And before you object, there is a cafe on the first floor of this building," Sting said with a warm smile.

"Why can't we talk here?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I just feel more comfortable when I'm outside the office setting. Come on gorgeous, let's go," Sting urged, giving a soft smile.

"Fine," Lucy gave up in arguing. She had to get use to Sting if she was going to write a song with him.

"Hey, don't look so upset," he said as he took her hand, "Shall we go?" Sting said, noticing a blush creep to her cheeks. _Too easy_, he thought to himself.

Lucy got up from her seat and began to walk towards the exit, not realizing that she was still hand in hand with Sting. They walked down to the elevator.

"The cafe is on the first floor," Sting said with a smile.

"A-alright."

The elevator doors opened up for them and Sting pressed the 'one' button. The silence between the two singers was almost painful. To reduce the silence, Sting began to whistle one of his songs.

"What song is that?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't think you want to know," Sting chuckled.

"Let me guess, wait, continue the whistle," Lucy said, causing Sting to resume whistling.

Lucy opened up her mouth to sing:

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby,_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

"Wow," Lucy said in realization, "This song is actually really dirty!"

Sting bursted into laughter, "You brought that one upon yourself."

"Anyways, we're on the first floor," Lucy said trying to change the subject, "So, where's the cafe?"

"Just follow me," Sting told her, taking the lead. He walked down the hallways. "You see, the first floor is the chill place. We have a cafe, a few restaurants, and some fast food joints. This is where all the people of Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic hang out. Second floor is where the beats of music are made; it's filled with a bunch of instruments and shit. Third floor, the place we're always stuck is pretty much where paperwork, meetings and lyrics are written. Fourth floor is vocal training. My personal favorite is the fifth floor; it's where the songs are officially recorded. By the time we reach the fifth floor, we will have gone to the second to fourth floor when perfecting this song," Sting explained.

"Thanks for the explanation," Lucy said, meaning every word. Sabertooth was a lot more organized that she thought.

"And here we are, at Cafe Notra!" Sting said with a smile, "They have awesome lattes," he told the blond.

"Do they have a hazel nut latte, please say yes," Lucy said with a smile forming.

"Yes, yes they do, let's go get it," Sting said, smirking. Once they walked into the cafe, Lucy's eye caught onto a shade of bright red.

She took Sting and pushed him to the side, to be hidden. "What the fu—" but his words were muffled by Lucy placing her hand overtop his mouth to silence him.

She glanced back at the area where she saw the red. "Thats Erza. And Rogue. But I thought they had a meeting," She thought out loud.

"Oh shit!" Sting registered what Lucy just said. Erza and Rogue lied about a meeting in order to meet at a cafe. "So we now have two options. One, we stay here and spy on them; or two, we go grab our lattes at Starbucks just down the street."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to go to Starbucks," Sting groaned, annoyed.

"What's wrong with Starbucks?! They have awesome coffee," Lucy said angrily.

"Nothing. I just think it would have been so much more fun to spy on Rogue and Erza," Sting whined childishly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So, um, tell me about yourself, and I don't want to hear about sex."

"Sex is everything that has to do about me," Sting replied, smirking.

"Look, we need to get this song theme before lunch so please, co-operate," Lucy begged.

"I'll do what you say if we go on a real date," the two moved forward in the line, "I'll have two grande hazelnut latte's," Sting told the lady at front desk in the store.

"That'll be 10," she paused midway through your sentence, "Are you Sting Eucliffe?" Her eyes widened, in a star struck manner.

"Yes, and I'll kiss you if you keep quiet," Sting said with a smirk, then leaning in to plant his lips atop of hers.

"Thank you for your business, your drinks will be made shortly," the lady said dreamily.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked as they walked towards their drinks, while glaring at Sting.

"What?" Sting replied, still smirking.

"Never mind," Lucy rolling her eyes while grabbing her drink. She then took a seat in the coffee shop.

Sting made his way beside her, leaning towards her flirtatiously, "So, Lucy Heartfilia, what do you think our song should be on?"

"Well," Lucy began, "Maybe about the struggles of life? Like, I remember when I turned 18, I ran away from home. I went to this apartment and had to pay about $900 a month, which sounds cheap, but when living on your own was a pain in the butt. 70% of the time I would pay it late and the landlord would tell me that I'm due for rent. It was a rough time for me since I went from being daughter of Heartfilia Estates to just Lucy, living paycheck to paycheck."

She sighed deeply at the memory, took a sip of her drink and continued, "The only reason I persevered to go into singing was it was a dream and, Erza. She always encouraged me and told me that I can make it. Now, I just want to help people."

"I guess you do know something about struggle," Sting said quietly. "Since you told me your life story, I guess it's my turn. Rogue and I were raised in an orphanage."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as they filled up with tears, "I'm so sorry," she said as the tears threatened to fall.

"Hey, relax. It isn't a big deal. Ok, I guess we can write about our life. The struggle," Sting took a deep breath, "Though it is outside my comfort zone."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes brightened up in excitement.

"Sure thing, sexy. Now, for our date. Next Saturday night, 8 o'clock. I'll pick you up," Sting said with a smirk, "Where do you live?"

"Um, 84 Strawberry Street," Lucy replied, as a blush rushed to her cheeks.

Sting stared at her, surprised that he said anything about his childhood. It was something that he wasn't one to share, yet this prude blond managed to get it out of his mouth. More importantly, she trusted him with a hard time in her life. _She really is beautiful_, Sting thought, while sighing deeply, _I can't wait to get my way with her next week_.

* * *

**So stay tuned until Wednesday, where the lovely and talented, _Erisse _will have her chapter up!**

**I recognized a few people reading this story who read my other stories and I just wanted to say hi to them! So... *blushes* Hello _SimplyIsabelleS, Svetocha, leoslady4ever _and _mentallydatingStingEucliffe!_ *waves***

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, I am trying to make an updating schedule which I will try my best to follow.  
Voice of an Angel updates every _Sunday_.  
The New Kid updates every _Tuesday  
_Beauty and a Beat updates every _Wednesday _and _Saturday_.  
Strictly Business updates every _Friday._**

**Random fact: My room smells like Watermelons- just thought I should share.**

**I adore you all! I'll be back next Saturday with my update. _Erisse_ shall post chapter 4 for you lovelies on Wednesday! Kay? Kay.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own the songs used in this story.**

**Hello minna! Thanks for your suggestions! **  
**We have decided to add some Rogue x Erza ^^ **

**Keikain: You're really perceptive ah! You guessed the song right. ^^**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**-Erisse**

* * *

Erza was sleeping over at Lucy's house. They were lying in Lucy's plush queen sized bed, both wearing Heart Kreuz fluffy pajamas. Erza was wearing lavender while Lucy was wearing pink. Lucy was playing Bag It on her smartphone while Erza was going over her appointments.

"Erza what do you think of Rogue?" Lucy hid a devious smile, not looking up from her phone.

Erza stiffened and stopped what she was doing.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Erza mumbled.

Lucy felt excited. It's been so long since Erza liked a guy. She was sure Erza likes Rogue because when Erza likes someone, they become one of the rare reasons that her redhead best friend stutters.

"He's handsome, hardworking and he is a gentleman." Lucy purred then she was reminded of Sting. "The complete opposite of his cursed brother!" she muttered in annoyance at the memory.

Lucy looked at Erza when she failed to reply. Erza's head was down and her scarlet hair hid her face.

"Hey Red! So what do you think of Rogue?" Lucy questioned again, hoping to get a confession.

"D-do you l-l-like R-Rogue Lucy?" Erza stammered.

"What?! No!" Lucy protested.

"B-but you just-"

"I'm thinking that you like Rogue!" Lucy giggled.

Erza looked up at Lucy with her eyes like saucers and her face was in the same color as her hair.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wh-"

Lucy laughed at Erza's inability to mutter any word right now. "Alright now I'm sure that you liiiiiiiiiike him!" Lucy teased.

Erza sighed. "You know I would give way if you're interested in him Lucy," she declared.

"I am not interested in him Erza. You shouldn't make your happiness a second priority before mine." Lucy smiled sadly. Erza would always think about Lucy's wants over her own.

She was very grateful to have met Erza. She wouldn't be the person she was now if not for Erza. She would have been hopeless and broken if they never met. Erza had given her strength, taught her to persevere, showed her that even if you lost your family, you can be a part of another.

Lucy dropped her phone and moved closer to Erza. She hugged Red. Erza hugged her back.

"Erza. Arigato…" Lucy released her tears, she felt overwhelming gratitude and joy for having her near.

"Shh…Lucy. What are you babbling? Stop crying." Erza said softly and rubbed her back like she always did when she comforts her.

"I don't know what I would do without you Erza." Lucy cried.

"Silly. You're not a kid anymore. Of course you'll know what to do." Erza scolded.

Lucy chuckled while sobbing. "My original plan was to get you to confess that you like Rogue. Why did I end up crying?"

"Because you spouted nonsense about giving him to me if I want him. You know I would never want you to be sad Erza. I don't know how to cheer you up because you're the one who always cheers me up!" Lucy whined, answering her own question.

"I'm not a crybaby like you." Erza teased "You don't need to worry."

"Yeah you're strong and tough." Lucy honestly said while looking at Erza with admiring eyes.

"You're made the same." Erza smiled.

* * *

Sting went to the kitchen to get some snacks. He found Rogue working on his laptop on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you working in here?" Sting asked and lifted a brow at his brother.

"Kitchen feels comfortable." Rogue said with his usual stoic voice and expression.

Sting laughed. "How can this be comfortable? You're sitting on a stool without back and armrests."

"Room feels warm." Rogue replied.

Sting shrugged his shoulders and opened the silver French door fridge. It was full of fruits, juice, beer, chocolates, pastries, yogurt, and more snacks. There was leftover roast beef and chicken salad. He contemplated on what to grab.

Sting stopped. He was reminded of a time when they were still in the orphanage. They would sneak in the kitchen of the orphanage to search for a bit of food to quiet their grumbling stomachs. Whenever they did they were always disappointed to open the refrigerator's door to only find bottles of water. The siblings could only wait for their hunger to pass.

When it was meal time for the children of the orphanage, Rogue would always give his little brother a portion of his meal, even if the serving is already not enough for one. Sting would always laugh when Rogue did it, never even saying thanks. When he was a child he thought it was only his elder brother's obligation to give him more.

As he grew up, he learned that was not the case. One day he saw another pair of brothers in the orphanage, where the big brother took his little brother's meal. The little brother cried and the big brother slapped him.

"I'm older. You should listen to me wimp. Shut up!" he heard the older brother shout harshly.

Rogue came to their usual table with his meal in his hands. When Rogue sat down he took a portion of his meal to give to Sting.

"I don't want that!" Sting stopped him before he could do his routine.

Little Sting's eyes welled with tears remembering all the times that Rogue gave him more food. In his mind he thought that older brothers could be scary, but Rogue chose not to make him worry.

"What's your problem Sting?" Rogue smirked.

"Don't…give me…more food…from now on!" Sting shouted while sobbing.

"Okay." Rogue agreed but he looked at his little brother curiously. "Why are your crying?"

"I…am not! It's just…water!" Sting defended wiping the _water _streaming down his face.

"Sure." Rogue chuckled.

Sting chuckled as he remembered his stupid reply. _Water_.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing." Sting replied as he grabbed the plate of roast beef.

He looked at Rogue who was still working on his laptop.

"Thanks Rogue." Sting muttered looking away.

"For what?" Rogue questioned not looking up from the screen.

"For everything." Sting replied as he walked out the kitchen.

Rogue looked up from his work to stare at his brother's retreating back.

"Sure." Rogue chuckled.

* * *

Lucy and Sting was at the third floor of the Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic building the next day. Erza and Rogue left them alone again to discuss important details about the singers' song. For once silence reigned on the two who usually squabble whenever they saw each other. Both were thinking about their past and the most important persons to them.

Lucy took out her fluffy pink pen and started to write on a piece of paper.

_You might lose your grip when the landlord tells you that you're due for rent_

Without noticing Lucy's actions, Sting started to write on a piece of paper as well.

_Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times but still can't find no food in it._

Lucy wrote:

_Why do we care so much about the way we look and the clothes we bought how much did that cost? Why so shallow?_

Sting wrote:

_Life is an uphill battle we are all trying to climb with the same old ladder_

Lucy wrote:

_What's the pattern to the madness?_

Sting wrote:

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle. You just wanna live, but everything is so low._

Lucy wrote:

_You could drown in a puddle._

Sting wrote:

_I gotta hold us up. For all the times no one ever spoke for us._

Lucy wrote:

_You feel like you're just another person getting lost in the crowd._

Sting wrote:

_Because we've both been there, both of us, but we still stand tall with our shoulders up._

Lucy wrote:

_Even though we are always against the odds, these are the things that have molded us._

Sting wrote:

_If life hadn't chosen us, sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up. But if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint then build it from the ground up._

Lucy wrote:

_I wish I was strong enough. Someday I will be strong enough. For both of us._

"I wrote something." the two said at the same time, they looked up and stared at each other.

"Exchange papers." Sting smirked handing his to Lucy, who he just noticed now was looking so damn delectable in a red V-neck cotton dress.

Lucy grabbed the paper and handed hers to Sting. The devil was looking as attractive as ever tempting her in a dark green shirt and black jeans.

They read each other's notes. Both were surprised when they finished reading.

_I didn't know he/she could write like this. _Sting and Lucy thought.

"Wow. This is quite an achievement for you. No mention of sex. This is good." Lucy expressed her approval.

"Who is this for? You mentioned the _both of us_?" Sting asked in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Erza." Lucy beamed. "You also mentioned the _both of us_, who are you talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"Rogue." Sting replied a small smile in his lips.

_We are quite the same. Indebted to a person dear to us_. _We are the total opposites but as it turns out we both treasure a certain person so much._ Lucy thought.

_I guess there's really more to her than her provocative body and her whining about her ex-lovers. I want to know her more, I want to have her. _Sting thought.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read our story!**  
**I'm sorry if there's no romance in this chapter. XD**  
**Arei will give you lots next chapter! StiCy first date!**

**Song used in this chapter:**  
**Both of Us - B.O.B. feat. Taylor Swift**

**Check back for Arei's chapter 5 on Saturday! ^^**

**- Erisse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the music mentioned in this story.**

**Hmmmm...I got quite carried away writing this chapter. It was there first date and I had to...make it very StiCy so I will not be held responsible for anyone who drowns in the StiCy! K thanks!**

**I really do adore you guys though. When I read the reviews I'm just like, "I love these people."**

**Oh guys, guess what! 8 more days until my 19th Birthday :)**

**I love you all to the moon and back.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Sting and Lucy were in room 408 of Sabertooth Lyrical Rhythmic, readying themselves for vocal training. They had the lyrics of the song perfectly written out and then showed both Jiemma and Makarov, who were amazed at the words. It was something that both Sting and Lucy would hardly ever write about and was a good change. It showed the growth that could occur from this experience.

The walls of room 408 were painted white and it was quite empty. It had two stools and a piano. There were no microphones as it would distract the others who were doing training. The pianist played a scale, telling the two singers to sing their scale.

"Doe ray me fa so la te doe," they sang, allowing their voices to fill the room.

The pianist kept hitting a high note, signalling for the singers to make their pitch higher in order to hit it. Finally, once they were able to sing the high note, the pianist opened his mouth. "Very good. Your talents are now stored in my memory," he said nonchalantly.

He was wearing a red jacket and black dress pants. On his head, a red fedora was found. His long blond hair went down to his back. He had been working for Sabertooth for three years now and managed to become their top vocal trainer.

"Alright, now shall we focus on the song? Let's start at the chorus," Rufus told the two singers.

They both opened their mouths to begin but Rufus stopped them, "The girl first."

"_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us,"_ Lucy sang, allowing her melodious voice to fill the room.

She looked at Rufus, hoping for a smile of approval. Instead, her excited fact met with his disappointed gaze. "Nowhere near good enough. You're A, on the _both_ was sharp. It should be flat. And the beginning started off much too deep, sing on a higher pitch."

Lucy heard a small chuckle, and looked to the left of her to see a grinning Sting, "What are you laughing at? I'd like to see you do better," she replied angrily.

Sting's eyes trailed down to her outfit. She was wearing a blush off the shoulder top exposing her right shoulder. It was meant to have a loose fit, but managed to hug her chest area. She matched it up with white shorts. Sting noticed how nicely toned her legs were. They were the perfect size, not too big, not too small.

A smirk formed onto his face, as he opened his mouth up to sing. "_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_."

Lucy stared at Sting in awe. She was surprised to hear how well he could actually sing. _Almost better than me,_ she thought in envy.

Rufus looked at Sting, his face showing a frustrated expression. He shook his head while saying, "Your voice is just too deep for this part. When you two sing the scale, your voices coincide like magic. You two have a great singing chemistry that I haven't seen in a long time," he praised the two before repositioning his fedora.

"Um," Lucy began quietly, "Can I try again. I think I have a vision of how it should sound."

"Yes, you may," Rufus responded.

"Wait!" Lucy said excitedly, "Can I see sheet music. Maybe you can pay the piano to help set the mood."

Rufus handed her the sheet music. Lucy began to draw different music notes. Starting from the treble clef to a whole note. She then drew a few half notes and quarter notes. After approximately 15 minutes, the sheet was full of music notes that would play out a beautiful song.

"Alright, I'm ready," Lucy smiled.

Rufus began to play the song on the piano, when Lucy heard her cue she began to sing:

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_.

She stopped singing and looked at the two men's facial reactions. Rufus looked content with what he just heard. When she glanced at Sting, she saw a bored reaction.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked the singer.

"This isn't some fucking country song," Sting replied rolling his eyes.

Lucy gave Sting a harsh glare before saying, "You are so rude. It sounds good! We aren't going to drop some hip-hop beats where both of us rap. Do I look like a rapper?"

"Well I rap," Sting paused, "From time to time. I am a rapper after all." Lucy glanced at his white muscle shirt and blue jeans. He finished the look with his red Jordans.

"Well you don't look like one. You look like a hobo actually," Lucy grinned at her comeback.

"And you call me rude," Sting rolled his eyes, while flexing his muscles to tempt the virgin.

"Ok, you're annoying," Lucy replied with irritation in her voice.

"Well you have a date with this annoying singer tonight," Sting chuckled when he saw a look of disgust on her face.

Sting realized that he went off track with his plan on getting her. He had to make up for this mishap fast, "Look gorgeous, I really didn't mean to offend you. We don't even have to worry about the music of this song yet. When we do, how about we split it half in half, so it's fair," He placed an arm around her shoulders, "I really want you to enjoy this experience. A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to leave any experience upset."

Lucy felt her cheeks become hot from the compliments. Her mind kept replaying what he just said: _gorgeous _and_ beautiful_. Not sexy. Then a thought entered her mind, _maybe__ he isn't all about my body?_

They both looked at the man sitting on the piano bench when they heard him clear his throat. "If my memory is correct, which it always is, we didn't come here to flirt. You can do that on your own time," Rufus rolled his eyes. "Now, sing this from the top," he demanded.

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. Her date was in exactly 15 minutes and she was ready. She wore a white halter dress. It had a deep cut at the chest area, exposing the perfect amount of skin. It went down midway to her thighs. She wore a pink cardigan overtop her dress, in case she got cold. To match her cardigan, she wore strappy pink heels. Her hair was done up in soft curls, and to finish off her look, she had light pink eye shadow and lipstick.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"If you hate him so much, why did you get so dressed up?" Erza teased the blond.

"Well, it's just that..." Lucy paused when she was unable to think of an answer.

Before Erza could pester her lack of response, the girls heard the doorbell ring. Lucy picked up her purse and went to get it. When she opened the door, she saw Sting, looking quite dashing in his white dress shirt and black dress pants. His spikes were untamed, but it didn't matter because regardless, at that moment, Sting looked like a sexy devil.

Sting stared at Lucy in awe. Her curves were being perfectly hugged by the dress but something was bothering him. "Lucy, it's the middle of July," Sting smirked, "You don't need the cardigan," he informed her.

"O-oh," Lucy stuttered while taking it off. Sting stared at her with hungry eyes, craving that delicate body. Once the cardigan was off, Sting was left there, trying to fathom how exactly he got the opportunity to work with this autoerotic girl. He knew for a fact he wasn't the only man on earth who wanted to show her a good time.

"W-what's the matter?" Lucy blushed at the way Sting was looking at her.

"I'm just thanking the sweet lord for bringing such a gorgeous girl in my sights," Sting told her.

"Shall we?" He said, holding his hand out for her to hold.

Lucy's already blushing face turned into a darker shade of red. _Since when was he such a gentleman?_ She wondered.

When she accepted to hold his hand, they walked towards Sting's red Hummer. He opened her door for her before walking to the driver's seat. He took his seat and turned on the car engine to drive. The radio played an old, upbeat song.

"Oh my god! This song!" Lucy cheered, "I haven't heard it in ages."

She turned up the music, blasting it as loud as it can go. She began to sing along, enjoying the moment.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Sting couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle. The girl beside him was absolutely adorable Especially, the way she would bob her head, causing her hair to go into her face.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Sting was sure that she didn't get the full meaning of the song. He laughed at the way she would dance along with the song, pointing at him during certain parts of the song.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a __limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

Sting turned into a plaza of a local Hakka restaurant. Lucy stared at the place realizing that she hadn't had Hakka in ages, so she was definitely excited. She looked down at her outfit feeling somewhat overdressed.

Once Sting parked the car, he came out of the car, making his way towards the passenger side. He opened the door and once again, admired the stunning figure Lucy had. He held his hand out to help her out of the car. When she tried to step down from the seat, her dress slightly hiked up, giving Sting a view of Lucy's lacy pink panties.

Sting took a deep breath in, trying to compose his hormones. He felt his face feeling hot as the blood rushed away from his head, and down his body. Sting shook away his fantasies, knowing that he had to play his cards tonight. If he didn't, he might as well find a new target.

"You like Hakka?" Sting asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah!" Lucy replied with a genuine smile, "It's actually my favorite!"

_Of course it is,_ Sting thought to himself, _You mentioned it in a few interviews_.

They made their way towards the inside of the restaurant. Sting noticed Lucy slightly holding her arms, almost as if she were cold.

"You cold?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Lucy replied. This triggered Sting to put his arm around her shoulder, in attempts to warm her up. They walked inside the restaurant, where the temperature was just right. Sting still kept his arm around Lucy, almost as if he was trying to prove something.

"I have a reservation under Eucliffe," Sting told the man at the front desk.

The man looked through his book and nodded, "Right this way sir."

The two blonds walked towards their table at the back of the restaurant. Sting kept his arm securely wrapped around Lucy's waist. Once they sat down across from each other, they were given two menus.

"So Lucy, how'd you get into the music business?" Sting asked as he looked through the menu.

"Um…" Lucy began to reminisce the first time Erza heard her singing. She let out a chuckle before speaking, "Basically, what happened was I was singing in the shower, right? And Erza, being Erza somehow managed to climb up the window of my apartment and heard me. So I come out of the shower wearing a towel and my first reaction when I saw her was attack so I kicked her in the face," Lucy let out a loud laugh, "Wrong move. Never attack Erza if you value your life. So after I placed an ice pack on my arm after facing the wrath of Erza, she pretty much told me that I had to go into professional singing."

Lucy sighed deeply, "She managed to get me a record deal with Fairy Tail music and I met a lot of great friends there. They became my second family. They gave me the love I never felt throughout my life."

She looked up at Sting who was listening attentively, "Music saved my life."

"I wish I could see you in a towel," Sting thought out loud.

Before Lucy could scold Sting for saying such inappropriate things, the waiter came, "May I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, I'd like a cup of water," Sting replied, respectfully.

"And I'd like a Shirley Temple," Lucy added.

Once the waiter left Sting opened his mouth to speak, "You really look stunning tonight."

A tint of pink crept to Lucy's cheeks as she stammered, "T-thanks."

"Stuttering? Are you nervous?" Sting teased.

"No!" Lucy replied, frustrated.

Sting's smirk disappeared. His eyes trailed down to the cleavage being exposed by her dress and he felt his pants become tighter, "You're really fucking sexy," he growled.

"So, um…What inspired your lyrics for the song?" Lucy asked, in attempts to get the topic off her.

"Rogue, I already told you that," Sting replied rather rudely.

When he saw her curious face turn sad, he instantly panicked. "Do you want to know the story?" he asked, without really thinking.

When Lucy nodded her head, Sting spoke, "Well back at the orphanage things were tough. When it came to food, we hardly had enough and Rogue would go out of his way to give me some of his- as if they didn't serve us too little to start off."

Before Sting could continue his story, the waiter placed two glasses of drinks on the table. "May I take your order?"

"I'd like to start off with a small wonton soup," Lucy said with a blush.

"I'd like an order of crispy beef, please," Sting smiled at the waiter who took down their orders and disappeared.

"So anyways, I use to think it was Rogue's job as my older brother but when I saw other older brothers taking their little brothers' food, I felt like crap. There was also the time when a few older kids were giving me shit," Sting's voice went uncharacteristically quiet, "They were beating me up because I took a pair of sneakers that someone had donated to the orphanage. When Rogue saw what was happening, he protected me. He knocked all of them out, and took me somewhere to hide. He told me to stay there for the a few hours in case they went to look for me."

Sting looked up at the blond, as he ran his right hand through his hair. Part of him couldn't believe he told her that. It was a time when he was most vulnerable. He tried to read her. He couldn't understand the expression on her face. Instantly he noticed her hand reach out and grab his and finally her expression became readable.

"Sting…" she said quietly.

"Hey, Blondie, I was like five. I ain't no softie now," he tried to smirk.

"Y-yeah, I know. B-but to think that you h-had to go through that," her voice cracked and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Lucy, don't cry in front of me. You look a hell of a lot sexier when you're smiling, or annoyed. Do me a favor, will ya?" When he saw Lucy nod, he continued to speak, "Whenever you feel upset, think of me flirting with you. That way you'll get annoyed and give that sexy look you have."

Lucy blushed and let go of Sting's hand. She reached forward and playfully slapped his arm. She saw a bowl of soup appear in front of her and in front of Sting, a play of thinly sliced beef, covered up in syrup. She took a spoonful of the soup, blowing on it. She then looked up at Sting, who took a fork in his hands. Before he could pop the beef in his mouth, Lucy quickly fed him a spoonful of the soup with a wide grin evident on her face.

Lucy let out a giggle and Sting couldn't help but laugh at her playful tactics. He picked up a piece of meat, and put it in Lucy's mouth, causing her to let out a moan. "This is really good," She said after she swallowed.

"I just have good taste," Sting said, with an obvious double meaning behind his words.

Lucy looked down at her soup, wanting share more of it it with Sting. She took a spoonful of the liquid and wonton and popped it in her mouth.

Sting stared at the action, imagining her doing the same thing to his member. It had been a good week and a half since he had a good blow. The reason he kept himself abstinent was because he knew if there was a single article about him and another girl, mission Lucy would be a complete fail. Instead, he tried to keep his cool, but it was times like these, when his imagination ran wild, he wished he didn't choose such a prude. He knew if it was any other girl, he already would have succeeded but Lucy was different. His normal tactics wouldn't work on such a girl; they wouldn't turn her to him. He knew exactly what he had to do. _She has to fall in love with me first_, Sting thought.

They had finished their appetizers when Sting said, "I prefer sitting beside you."

"Why's that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love staring at your lovely face, it's just that you look so calm. Whenever I sit beside you, one of two things happens. You either blush or you roll your eyes. Sometimes you do both. It's cute actually. Then there's that sexy annoyed look you make. The look where your eyes squint and your lips go to a slight pout," Sting admitted.

"So you like annoying me?" Lucy mused.

"I prefer seeing you annoyed with me than to see you upset," Sting told her.

"Why wouldn't you like to see me happy?"

"Well, I'd rather you be annoyed with who I am than happy with who I'm not," Sting answered full heartedly.

"So you're not twofaced?" Lucy interrogated.

"Nope, what you see is what you get." Sting chuckled, "You realize we aren't playing 21 questions, right?"

"S-shut up," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

"There's the look. So sexy," Sting licked his bottom lip.

They gave their order for the main course, both agreeing to share the beef fried rice and chilli chicken.

Sting took his chair and moved it beside Lucy, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Why are you scared?" Sting asked her when he took his seat.

"I-I'm not," Lucy stammered.

"Then why are you s-s-stuttering?" Sting mocked.

"I-it's just that…" Lucy paused trying to think of a reason. _He's right. Why am I stuttering?_ She wondered.

Sting took her right hand and placed it in his two hands. "I won't hurt you," he let her know.

_Was it because of the rumors about him? They call him one night Sting because all he has are one night stands. I don't want to be that. I want to…I want to be more. But why?_ Lucy panicked. What was it about Sting Eucliffe that drew her in?

"I don't want to, I don't know. The rumors about you. Cosmopolitan called you one night Sting instead of stand. I don't want to help reinforce that rumor," Lucy answered honestly.

Sting stared at her, his eyes widened in disbelief. Of course his reputation would make it harder to get her. He collected a spoonful of rice and looked at the girl beside him. "Lucy I won't do anything you don't want. That's how it is. If you don't want to be a one night stand, you don't have to. Besides, you're different from those girls and I respect you. Now open wide," Sting instructed her as the spoon in his hands approached her mouth.

Lucy took the spoonful and chewed the food. She felt a blush rush up to her cheeks at his words. He really did respect her, and that meant so much.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she swallowed.

"For feeding you? If you're willing to take in about eight inches, I'll feed you that instead," Sting smirked.

Instead of getting irritated with Sting, Lucy decided to get him back. She looked down at the chilli chicken and noticed that there were a lot of hot peppers in it. A devious smile appeared on her face.

"Oh I'll take any amount of inches you give me," Lucy said seductively as she collected the hot peppers in her spoon.

She licked her bottom lip before saying, "But I want to know if you can eat out so," Lucy quickly brought the spoon to his mouth. She stared at him, waiting for his reaction. If Sting wasn't such a perverted alien, Lucy wouldn't feel bad.

She saw his face go red, causing her to instantly burst into laughter. Sting chugged down his water, hoping it would cool him down. Lucy innocently took a sip of her drink, observing how red his face went.

She began laughing again when Sting demanded for more water. Once Sting felt the heat leave his tongue he glared at Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy said innocently, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Why?" he asked sounding irritated.

"Well I was tired of your sexual comments," Lucy replied, feeling slightly guilty. "But I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Sting sarcastically said.

"I am," Lucy pouted.

"Then make it up to me," Sting smirked.

"How?"

"Well you could always…"

But before Sting could finish his sentence, Lucy felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around and saw a man with spiky, orange hair. She jumped out of her seat and hugged him willingly.

"Oh my goodness!" She beamed, "How long has it been?" Lucy asked.

"Too long, Princess. Way too long," he replied as he readjusted his glasses.

"Gosh, Loke, I've missed you," Lucy said, never pulling away from the embrace. Sting cleared his throat, hoping that the two would focus on him and stop hugging.

"And who's your company for the evening?" Loke asked as he let go of Lucy, with a grin evident on his face.

"Oh, that's Sting 'perverted alien' Eucliffe," Lucy laughed.

"How about you ditch him, since your prince has arrived?" Loke teased.

"How about you shut the fuck up?" Sting growled.

"My my, what a grumpy date you hate here," Loke laughed. His hand began to give her a feather like touch that trailed down her arm. The notion sent shivers down her spine. The way Loke would touch her was magical, almost as if it was a gift from the stars.

"And stop touching my date," Sting glared.

"Jealous?" Loke taunted.

"Fuck no," Sting retorted.

"Anyways, I'll be off. Feel free to call me," Loke told Lucy with a flirtatious smile.

"Of course I will!" Lucy beamed.

Loke walked off in to his table, where two women sat beside him. Lucy took her eyes off her friend and focused on her date.

Sting rolled his eyes and let out a growl of frustration. After that encounter, the two quietly finished their meals.

Sting called for the waiter and paid for their meals, tipping the waiter generously. Lucy frowned, missing Sting's inappropriate remarks. She wondered why he was so quiet. Had she done something wrong?

He took her hand in his, leading her to his car. He opened the door for her, and as she climbed up to take her seat, Sting was found sitting in the driver's seat. He turned the car to drive Lucy home.

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy finally asked.

"No," Sting replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"Nothing to say," Sting replied. He didn't really understand what about the image of Loke and Lucy bothered him; he just knew that it bothered him. He was slightly envious of Loke being able to have that connection with Lucy.

He turned onto Lucy's street, nearing her home. He stopped his car at Lucy's driveway.

Lucy looked at him, "Won't you walk me to the door?" Lucy asked, her voice hopeful.

"No. You can go yourself."

"O-okay," Lucy frowned as she walked out of the door. Sting stared at her. She truly was elegant. Her body was the definition of perfection. He wanted to walk her but, he was confused. He shouldn't be so envious of someone to the extent where he wanted to be them. He's the _great_ Sting Eucliffe yet…

He decided to suck it up, quickly jumping out of his car and rushing to Lucy. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he said with a soft voice. "Loke just…" he paused.

"Made you jealous?" Lucy asked, without a glint of tease in her voice.

Sting remained silent. He stared deeply into Lucy's eyes; he felt his heartbeat slightly increase. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Sting wondered, _I shouldn't be acting like such a star struck freak. _

"Sting?" Lucy called out softly, "I had fun."

"Me to," Sting replied, inching closer to the blond.

Lucy stared at Sting. His eyes didn't look lustful instead, he looked at her longingly. Almost like he wanted her but was scared. It wasn't like Sting to look so scared.

Lucy could feel his breath brush her lips. He inched towards her, wanting to capture her full lips.

Lucy's automated grass sprinklers turned on, completely drenching the two blonds in water. They ran up to Lucy's porch. Shock filled Lucy when she realized what she had almost done. She could not fathom what had come over her to make her _want_ to kiss Sting so badly.

"Goodnight," Lucy said quickly, entering her house and slamming the door on Sting's face. She sighed deeply, as she felt her hands slightly tremble. There was no way she was starting to like him, right?

* * *

**K I hope you liked it!**

**PS, the song is called Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. I think it came out back in 2007- grade 7 memories *sighs deeply***

**Erisse's chapter will be posted up on Wednesday so enjoy :)**


End file.
